


2H

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philip sees a possibility at Marcy’s.
Relationships: Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326/David Mailer
Kudos: 12





	2H

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during S3.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

There’s no point driving to a mission when they can walk—Philip’s already in the area, so may as well keep down on carbon emissions. Having already texted, he puts his phone away and knocks on the door of David’s apartment. A few seconds later, Marcy opens it, smiling up at him in a blue floral dress and her blond hair drawn back in a ponytail. She steps aside, telling him, “Come in,” and then, “just give me a minute.”

Philip stuffs his hands into his pockets and answers, “Sure.”

Marcy walks off in the direction of the washroom. Philip doesn’t mind waiting, especially with how nice and _homey_ the apartment is—it’s a far cry from the coldness of his warehouse. The colours are warm, the light bright through the wide windows, and little comforting touches litter the area, most from David but some now from Marcy. They really do have a nice life together. They’re a ridiculously cute couple. Philip knows it’s not what’s best for their overall mission—partners are an inherent liability—but he still can’t help being happy for them. Marcy’s a wonderful person, even though she’s still a little off what the old one used to be, and she deserves the very best. Philip’s learned enough to know that David’s one of the best humans born to the twenty-first.

Philip has no one, and for the span of a heartbeat, he thinks the subtle tinge of loneliness is swelling up in his chest. Then he steps out of himself, like a ghost leaving his body, and watches his own image march across the floor. The new Philip gets halfway into the apartment before David emerges from the bedroom. Philip opens his mouth but is too confused to manage any greeting. 

David grins wide. It touches his eyes, the pure delight all over his features: he glows with kindness and compassion. Philip genuinely likes him, thinks he’s great for Marcy, except it isn’t Marcy David’s smiling at. He opens his arms and walks into the apparition, embracing Philip’s doppelganger. That Philip wraps his arms around David’s waist, and then David’s fingers are threading through his hair, and they’re sharing a full, wet kiss that has the _real_ Philip completely dazed. The kiss is long, adoring, obviously full of tongue, and the other Philip wears a heartfelt smile when it’s over. He leans his forehead against David’s, and David pecks his cheek, murmuring, “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” the other Philip sighs, and it sounds like he means it for a lot more than just the welcome. “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

David chuckles. He steps back, eyes roaming down Philip’s body—the Philip that isn’t _real_—and when his gaze lifts back to Philip’s face, he says, “You look great.”

“I just went for a run.”

“It’s more than that...”

“Three months clean, David. Thanks to you.”

“You did all the work.”

“But if you hadn’t found me...”

Marcy strolls into the scene. With every step she takes closer to Philip, his image and David’s become less corporeal, until they’ve fading completely and nothing’s left. Marcy stands there, brow knitting together. She prods, “Philip? Are you okay?”

It takes Philip a minute to manage, “Yeah.”

Marcy nods and squeezes past him, out into the hallway. While her back is turned, Philip takes another pill and centers himself in his real world.


End file.
